The mechanisms involved in the pathogenesis to treponemal diseases will be studied. These will include investigations into the biologic characteristics of treponemes leading to identification of those features that differentiate pathogenic organisms from the indigenous species, and the properties of the former that permit them to invade and produce a disease state in the animal host. At the same time the mechanisms of host defense against infection and their relative effectiveness in preventing disease will be ascertained.